1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to methods for facilitating informed Internet commerce transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the Internet's popularity and the recent mechanisms for ensuring secure transactions of confidential data, merchants are increasingly turning to the Internet to reach a world-wide customer base. On the same token, consumers are also increasingly turning to the Internet to research and purchase all types of goods and services.
Typically, merchants set up their own web sites that are specifically designed to market their particular goods or services. Some web sites even allow consumers to comparison shop particular goods or services. Comparison shopping, however, is limited to new merchandise or services. This allows one merchant to competitively market its merchandise against merchandise of like kind.
Another type of Internet commerce is in the form of classified advertising. To facilitate this type of classified advertising, web sites are designed to allow users to list their goods or services, and users that may be interested in purchasing the goods or services can contact the listing party directly, typically by way of e-mail. This type of classified advertising is limited to used merchandise or services.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for more comprehensive and informative web-based comparison shopping methods, which use data of both new and used goods, and services. There is also a need for informative comparison shopping methods that enable users to quickly generate comparison price lists of on-line merchants, off-line merchants, and private party classified ad sellers.